


Out of Focus

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Jounouchi crosses a line, and Kaiba pushes him away -- hard. Kaiba finds himself alone with a scrapbook: a tangible reminder of the years that spread between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Cryptographic_Delurk, who sent me "photo" as a prompt for them forever ago. I kind of forgot, but we can say that it was actually incubating all this time. :P But also, the idea for this came out of a discussion we had about the two of them breaking up (though my version is pretty soft, 'cause... it's me, lol).

_[019:17] coming over_

_[019:19] I’m at work._

_[019:20] still???_

_[019:24] I don’t know how you can be surprised at this point in our relationship._

_[019:25] ok  
[019:25] see you there_

_[019:31] Don’t. I’m still at work because I have work to do. You’re already holding me up._  
_[019:33] Understood?_  
_[019:39] I mean it. You can show up, but you’re not getting in._  
  
Barely twenty minutes passed before the intercom buzzed.

“Sir?” The receptionist’s voice was high and uncertain. “I know you said no interruptions today, but Mr. Jounouchi is here. I recall...”

“That was last week!”

“I’m sorry, sir!”

Kaiba closed his eyes. He did specifically tell her to make an exception for Jounouchi if he came by… but he hadn’t said to make it a permanent exception, had he?

The intercom beeped again, and the receptionist’s gasp was followed by a familiar voice. “Hey, Kaiba! Quit upsetting the nice lady and let me in, already!”

“I specifically told you not to come.”

“But… I wanted to show you something.”

Kaiba pressed a hand to his temple. “Put Matsuno back on.”

“Sir,” she squeaked.

“… let him in.”

As Jounouchi burst into Kaiba’s office, he announced, “I knew you’d come around!”

“You’re not staying long, so don’t get comfortable.”

Jounouchi froze, his grin falling away. “Then why’d you let me in at all?”

“I don’t know. I’m already regretting it,” said Kaiba, not rising from his desk. “We need to talk about this... habit. My patience is very thin right now.”

Rolling his neck, Jounouchi said, “Ugh. What is there to talk about? You need someone to tear you away from that thing once in a while.” As Jounouchi leaned against Kaiba's desk, his hip bumped the nameplate, knocking it over. His hand shot out, but his efforts were blocked by the thick book he was carrying.

As the nameplate rattled against the floor, Kaiba stood and slammed his laptop shut. “What I need right now is for you to get out of my office! When I tell you to stay away, stay away!”

In reply, Jounouchi hurled the book down on the desk. “If I did, I’d never see you! And who else is going to make you take care of yourself?”

Kaiba’s scowl brought out the worst in his haggard face. He gripped the edge of the desk with trembling hands, though Jounouchi couldn’t tell how much of that was exhaustion or blood sugar levels and how much was emotion. He gestured wildly at his work. “You have no idea what’s at stake here!”

“Your health, which is all I care about. I couldn’t give a shit about your bottom line.”

Kaiba smiled, though without humor. “Wrong. If you care about me, you care about Kaiba Corporation.”

Jounouchi threw up his arms. “You! Are not! The company!”

“I assure you, it’s part of me.”

“Not the part I’m with!”

Kaiba straightened up, leveling his gaze at Jounouchi. “So you think.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re on thin fucking ice, Jounouchi Katsuya. If you think I can just take the company out of the equation, you evidently don’t know _who_ you’re with.”

Jounouchi inhaled. “I know it’s important to you. I know that. But-” His shoulders fell. “It’s going to crush you. Let me take some of the weight off. Please.”

“You really don’t understand, but I guess that was asking too much, wasn’t it? What am I to you, Katsuya?”

The sudden intimacy stung. “Seto, please."

"What is Seto? A pathetic creature in need of your cloying affection? I never asked you to take care of me, Katsuya. I never even asked you to love me.”

“Seto, what the fuck?” Jounouchi was shaking. “Sorry I’m not heartless! As long as I’m with you, I can’t help trying! It's only human, isn't it?”

Kaiba’s volume dropped so sharply that Jounouchi almost couldn’t make out the words. “That’s it, then. There’s the solution. You’re no longer with me, starting now.”

Jounouchi stared at him.

“Get out.”

“Seto-”

“I’m heartless, right? I just made an executive decision to start acting like it.”

“I didn’t say-”

“No, but I can read between the lines, and you’re not wrong. I honestly appreciate the reminder. Now, go, ‘human.’ Slink off with your tail between your legs.”

“You…” Jounouchi hesitated, his soft brown eyes dyed over with pain. “You really are heartless. I can’t believe...”

Kaiba pounded the desk. “Didn’t you hear me? Go! I don’t want to see you again!”

The door slammed behind Jounouchi, echoing through the silent room like the report of a gun.

After a moment, Kaiba replaced his nameplate neatly on the edge of the desk. Once up, he moved to the glass-paneled wall and watched the small blond figure stomping its way across the parking lot. It was time to forget Jounouchi Katsuya for the rest of the evening, or maybe for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba managed to forget Jounouchi only until his midnight coffee break, when he noticed the book on the edge of his desk. Its smooth blue cover was decorated with a silvery design. Here and there, the corner of a piece of paper was visible sticking out from the rest of the pages.

When he picked it up, he realized something: it wasn’t a book at all. On the first page, someone had written “Jounouchi Katsuya’s High School Memories” in thick, glittery marker. It looked a little too clean and bubbly to be his writing, but Kaiba couldn’t be certain. He furrowed his brow and opened the book.

All the usual faces appeared in strips of purikura and cheap digital camera prints: Anzu hitting a volleyball at the beach. Jounouchi patting his sister on the head. Otogi nudging... Honda, was it? And Bakura? Nearly an entire page of Yuugi: playing Duel Monsters, flashing a peace sign, waving shyly while Jounouchi punched his arm. There were even a few pictures of Mokuba. He always did like fraternizing with the enemy.

And then – him. Kaiba’s hand hovered over the page he had nearly flipped past. One photo had been clipped from a magazine article; some had been taken from the sidelines of tournaments. In another, he leaned over an exquisitely prepared bento. It was so blurry that he could barely tell what was in the box, but it had been pasted in along with the others nonetheless.

The last candid shot was far clearer than the first. He stared at his younger self as he sat reading beneath his usual tree – the best spot in the courtyard. Apparently he was so absorbed in his book that he failed to notice the photographer’s presence. Beside it, Jounouchi had drawn a strange face and scrawled, “Got him!” He touched the photo’s slick surface.

All at once, Kaiba shoved the book away. Jounouchi would be back for this, if nothing else. He’d probably have to see him, and there was no telling how soon it would be. He only hoped Jounouchi would give him the time to finish his work and get some sleep this time. Things would be easier then. He could think clearly.

But Jounouchi didn’t come back. Not the next day – not for the rest of the week. He didn’t call. He didn’t even text.

If Kaiba had really gotten what he asked for, that was that. Unexpected, certainly… but Jounouchi had always been a distraction. Impossible to ignore, impossible to lose, forever opening the doors that Kaiba closed behind himself. Things would be quiet now, and quiet was good. That didn’t stop his breath from catching each time the intercom buzzed or keep his hand from scrambling to his pocket at his phone’s first vibration.

One week rolled into the next. He found himself reaching for the scrapbook often, though he rarely opened it. He rested his palm on the cover, letting it warm beneath his hand, or pulled it into his lap – to free up desk space, of course. He tried putting it in a drawer, which lasted no more than a day. Seeing it made him restless, but so did not seeing it.

By the third week, he was taking it home with him. He thought of showing it to Mokuba, but he knew he couldn’t explain. It sat on the night stand while he slept – or tried to. Once, he dragged himself to the French window and curled up beneath it, leafing though photos in the ashen light of a morning not yet begun. He woke with his temple pressed to the cool glass.

If Jounouchi was going to listen, did he have to wait this long to do it? Now Jounouchi had left hair on his pillow and gum on his nightstand and too many thoughts in his too tired brain. He didn’t need to know the exact size of someone else’s hands in relation to his own. He didn’t need to know the distinct sound of his footsteps or how he took his coffee. He didn’t need to know the difference between a cold bed and one warmed by his presence.

But he did know. He always would.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiba dressed and put the scrapbook in a leather work bag, alongside paperwork and the newest duel disk prototype. He was halfway to the office before he realized this was a Sunday off, and the crunch was over. If he overdid it now, he might actually run out of high priority projects, and then he wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

Someone else might have ideas – if someone else still existed.

Changing course, he headed for the shopping district. He could kill a few hours there, at least. His browsing stopped abruptly when he spotted a display of designer sneakers, a brand he knew well. He lingered for a moment and stared hard at his watch. Half past noon – maybe he ought to head home. But before he could take ten steps outside the shop, he froze.

“Kaiba!”

Waving, Yuugi rocketed over from across the street. Anzu remained in the distance at first, blinking at her companion’s sudden departure. When she met Kaiba’s eyes, she heaved a visible sigh and began to make her way over as well.

Kaiba looked down at the excitable creature beaming up at him and rose a brow. “I’m not interrupting a date, am I?”

Yuugi’s cheeks colored. “It’s not.”

“Right.”

Yuugi frowned. “We just ran into each other. If that’s what you a consider a date, then we’re also-” As Anzu came into earshot, Yuugi’s mouth snapped shut. Kaiba nodded at Anzu, and Anzu nodded back. “A-anyway...”

Kaiba looked carefully from face to face. “What is it you want?”

“Just saying hi,” said Yuugi. “Are you busy?”

“Yes,” Kaiba lied. “I really can’t stay.”

“Aww, too bad.” Yuugi’s brow knitted. “I was hoping you might have some time to eat, or duel, or...”

“Oh, well,” said Anzu. She looked far less put out than Yuugi, but she did flash Kaiba a genuine smile. “We should get together sometime before my summer break ends. Everybody, I mean. It’s been a while.”

“I can’t make any promises.”

Anzu nodded. “At least tell Mokuba!”

“Or Jounouchi can,” volunteered Yuugi.

“I’ll tell him,” Kaiba said, perhaps a little too suddenly, as both of them turned to stare. “I’m sure Mokuba wouldn’t want to miss you, and I can’t trust Jounouchi not to forget.”

“He is a little flaky,” said Yuugi, smiling helplessly. “Especially lately. Maybe he’s just not feeling well. He did take some time off this week.”

“Hm… I’ll have to visit him later,” said Anzu. “I could bring him some tea or something.”

“Oh! I’ll help! Kaiba, I know you’re busy now, but if you want to come later-”

Kaiba took a step back. “No. I really couldn’t. But if you’re going to see him, then...” He reached for his bag.

“Yes?” Yuugi blinked up at him.

Kaiba willed his hand to slip inside, to close on the scrapbook and hand it to Yuugi. It defied him, perching on the top of the bag like a useless ornamental bird. “Then I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Without another word, Kaiba turned and walked away. Anzu and Yuugi stared at his back.

“I guess that’s just how he is,” said Anzu, frowning softly.

“Yeah,” said Yuugi, looking at his feet.

“I wonder how Jounouchi does it.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Mr. Jounouchi is here to pick up a personal item."

Kaiba scrambled to get to the intercom, half leaning over the desk, sloshing tea across papers.

"He’d like to know if you could send it do-”

Slamming the button, Kaiba said, “Tell him he can get it himself."

When Jounouchi entered, Kaiba was standing in front of the desk, scrapbook under his arm. “Ah,” Jounouchi said, “that's it.”

Kaiba held it out for him, but neither moved. “Here.”

Jounouchi nodded, mostly to himself. He took the book, pulling back when his hand brushed Kaiba’s. Halfway between the desk and the door, he paused. “Thanks for holding onto it.”

“What else would I have done?”

Jounouchi opened the album and glanced through it, lingering on the page he had filled with photos of Kaiba. “I know you probably didn’t look at it. It’s really nothing-” He shut the book, but it was too late. Kaiba was already looking over his shoulder.

“I didn’t realize I had a stalker.”

“Shut up!” Jounouchi flushed. “It wasn’t like that.”

“What was it like?” Despite his best efforts, he couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice.

Jounouchi focused on the book. “If you’re asking how I felt back then, I guess I’d say… I didn’t really know. It just didn’t feel right to leave you out.”

Kaiba was silent for a moment. “There were a lot of things I would rather have been left out of.”

“I know.”

“Sorry” weighed on both of their tongues, the word still too heavy for either to push forward.

“It was Shizuka’s idea,” said Jounouchi. “Yuugi really liked taking pictures. I guess I did too, once he got me started. I already had this shoebox full of stuff by second year. She said I should actually do something with it, so we made this. Her and Yuugi and me.”

“The one in the courtyard was...”

Jounouchi flipped back to it. “Third. Yeah… third. Toward the end. You were almost never there.”

“That’s right.” As long as he took the exams, the school was willing to look the other way. Of course Kaiba Seto was going to graduate.

“I was gonna say something, but I didn’t know what, and I didn’t know when I’d get another chance. So...”

“So you stole a picture and ran.”

Jounouchi smiled. “Got away with it, too.”

“You get away with a lot of things,” said Kaiba, leaning his head against the back of Jounouchi’s.

“So do you.” Jounouchi closed his eyes. “What are we gonna do about that?”

“I don’t know,” said Kaiba. It was the only answer he had – the only honest one.

Jounouchi closed the scrapbook and stepped away. “Let’s not jump back into things too soon.”

"... hm?"

"I just think we could use a break. An actual one, not... us not talking to each other because we're mad and stubborn."

“That’s… uncharacteristic. Why the sudden patience?”

Jounouchi’s brows knitted. He reminded Kaiba of a child weighing the reward of ice cream against the hardship of behaving several hours for it. “It's not like I want to wait. I just don't know how to not hurt you right now. I need to figure some stuff out for myself, too.”

Kaiba turned his gaze to the window. “I didn’t think you’d... actually listen.”

“I guess that’s part of the problem.” Jounouchi rapped his head with his knuckles. “I’m hardheaded. I know.”

“You certainly are.”

They stood there for a moment, looking anywhere but at each other.

“Maybe I take that for granted sometimes,” said Kaiba. “Maybe...”

“It’s alright. I guess I don’t know how to read you. I should take your word, but…” Jounouchi hesitated. “I’m scared, okay? What if you don’t call back? What if you don’t show up?” There were tears in his eyes. “What if you just don’t want me?”

Kaiba was silent. He couldn’t say the fears were unfounded. What could he say, then?

“Come here. Just for now.” That would have to do. Jounouchi swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and approached. Kaiba caressed his cheek and used his thumb to rub away the remaining tears. “I want you,” he said, voice soft. He hardly knew the shape of the words.

Jounouchi relaxed against him. “Okay.”

“But sometimes… I can’t. I have responsibilities.”

“Too many. You barely get any rest.”

“Sometimes I don’t have a choice. People are either counting on me to get things done or waiting to replace me if I don’t. But this is what I want, Katsuya. I’m not giving it up. Please don’t ask me to.”

Jounouchi sighed. “That isn’t what I’m asking. I just want you to take better care of yourself. Take more breaks. Let me help.”

“I’ll… try. But sometimes nothing is going to help except finishing what I have to finish. It really is better to leave me alone then. If... I could get better at letting you know...”

“Then maybe I could get better at listening.” He kissed Kaiba briefly -- too briefly -- and Kaiba felt himself pulled in all over again, just as Jounouchi pulled away. He took Kaiba’s hand and squeezed it. “So call me when you want me. Give it a week or two, maybe. Think about stuff. We can kind of… start over. See how it goes.”

Kaiba frowned, lips still buzzing with the memory of Jounouchi's. Hadn't he waited enough already? Still, he nodded, squeezing back. “We could go somewhere. I hope you’ve gotten better at taking photos.”

Jounouchi’s surprise shifted into a grin. He held the book up one last time. “Plenty of room to find out.”


End file.
